The present disclosure relates to a sewing machine that sews a pattern on a sewing object.
A cutting device is known that creates a sheet material on which decorative components, such as rhinestones or the like, are arranged. The cutting device cuts the sheet material in accordance with cutting data, and can form a plurality of holes in which the rhinestones are arranged. The rhinestones arranged in each of the holes of the sheet material are adhered to a transfer sheet and removed from the sheet material, and are arranged on a cloth or the like while maintaining their mutual positional relationships. A hot melt layer is provided on a rear surface of each of the rhinestones and the rhinestones are bonded and fixed to the cloth using an iron or the like.